Bonnie
Bonnie= Bonnie is one of the antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Like his fellow animatronics: Freddy, Chica (and formerly Foxy), Bonnie is a child entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and will kill Mike Schmidt if he manages to reach and attack him. Appearance ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Bonnie is a purple bunny with magenta eyes and double ears complete with a red bow tie and a red electric guitar. Role ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Bonnie is the most active enemy in the game and is usually the first to move, slowly making his way to the player's office (teleporting instantly in later nights), and he will always appear in the left doorway. ''Five Nights At Freddy's 3'' Bonnie's body can be seen in Fazbear's Fright. Bonnie only appears in the minigames. On Night 2, he is lured to the Safe Room by Shadow Freddy, and is then dismantled by William Afton. However, on Night 5 the soul inhabiting him blocks the exit with the others to prevent William from escaping. A child with Bonnie's mask is seen getting freed in Happiest Day. Locations Bonnie will first start on the Show Stage and then go to Backstage, Dining Area, Supply Closet, West Hall and into the the Office. Strategy Five Nights at Freddy's The player can lock him out. Otherwise, Bonnie will simply stand there until the player checks the camera or the power runs out. If they check the camera, Bonnie will be triggered into attacking. If the player has enough power it is possible to check the monitor continuously until 6 AM and Bonnie will not attack. If the power runs out, Freddy will attack instead. An easy way to check if Bonnie is behind the closed door is to turn the light on and you will faintly see his shadow from the window. Ultimate Custom Night It should be noted that Bonnie is vulnerable to the Death Coin. Sounds Bonnie moaning when he sneaks into the office (shared with Chica) Bonnie's jumpscare sound Bonnie moving Bonnie being disassembled by William Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 90.png|Dining Area 120.png|Dining Area(closer) 205.png|Backstage 555.png|Backstage(face) 206.png|West Hall 478.png|West Hall Corner 479.png|West Hall Corner twitch. 190.png|Supply Closet Bonnie blarg.gif|Bonnie attacking the player. Bonnie_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's real face Bonnie_Door.png Five Nights at Freddy's 2 603.png|The Bonnie plushie that is rewarded upon completing Double Trouble mode on the Custom Night BonnieFNaF2CS1.png BonnieFNaF2CS2.png BonnieFNaFCS3.png Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Help Wanted Help Wanted teaser.jpg|Bonnie (top right) in the orginal taser for Help Wanted. S55Hdfcaa2.jpg|The hidden teaser for Bonnie. HwSpringbonnie.jpg|Bonnie (top centre) in the official teaser. Hw.jpg|Ditto. FNaFVRBonnie.jpg|The colourised teaser of Bonnie. Trivia *Despite the name, Bonnie is identified as a male, according to the creator. *Bonnie is the only animatronic to go in the backstage and the supply closet, although he doesn't stay in those places for long. *In the trailer for the first game, he was shown running and removing his face; the running ability being given to Foxy. No animatronics remove their masks in the game. *Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, considers Bonnie to be the scariest animatronic. **He had multiple nightmares while making the game, and even gave himself accidental jump-scares while programming Bonnie's A.I. |-| Withered Bonnie= Withered Bonnie is the original model of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Like the other withered animatronics, Withered Bonnie is decayed, and has gone through more major changes. He's lost his face, arm, and large sections of his suit. Bonnie now has two black buttons added to his chest. His face has almost been ripped out completely, revealing the endoskeleton's head inside. However, his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than the previous game. He also has two red LED "irises". Bonnie's left arm has been torn out completely, revealing a bundle of wires in its place. His costume has become tattered, particularly around the legs, revealing parts of his endoskeleton, with a few wires poking out. The fabric on his right hand and left foot have completely come off, revealing the endoskeleton underneath. His costume appears to be a dark shade of blue, as opposed to a lavender color. Role Bonnie will become active on Night 3 and extremely active on Night 4. He also appears on Nights 5 and 6. Locations In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Bonnie starts in the Parts/Service and then go into the Main Hall, Party Room 1, Left Air Vent and then the Office. Bonnie could also appear in the hall in front of you when not on any camera. Strategy Bonnie will come down the hallway after activating. Don't worry if he appears in the hall, as he is unable to enter from there. He will enter the office from the CAM 05, skipping the blind spot. You will have a short period of time to put the mask on before he jumpscares, and therefore kills you. Sounds Withered Bonnie's jumpscare sound Withered Bonnie in the office Ultimate Custom Night UCN quotes Gallery Teasers File:C5FE453C-A753-437E-9D20-AAF3F1434669.jpeg|Withered Bonnie along with Toy Bonnie in a teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy's 2 18.png|Bonnie in the Parts/Service room with Freddy and Chica and Foxy 194.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall 197.png|Bonnie about to enter the vents in Party Room 1 Bonnie Down The Hall.png|Bonnie in the Office Hallway 198.png|Bonnie in the Left Air Vent Bonnie2office.png|Bonnie in the Office 339.png|Bonnie's mugshot from the Custom Night 603.png|The Bonnie plushie that is rewarded upon completing Double Trouble mode on the Custom Night 657.png|Bonnie's sprite from the SAVETHEM Minigame New bonnie bliking eye by geeksomniac-d83psbh.gif|Withered Bonnie in the trailer. 362.png|Bonnie in the main menu with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy 7CF74CA0-630B-4E71-B28F-85EDC32C2F19.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. FNaF world File:8DF8CDA9-AA0A-4BCD-939C-281229966EA9.gif|Withered Bonnie in FNaF world File:5ACC2987-5C8B-40AC-AC7C-42B46C3C6496.gif|Withered Bonnie attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:1D3E4C79-2C12-4D0A-A266-8D55562A6E36.png|Withered Bonnie’s picture in the roster File:DE410E0F-F7F5-4411-96E5-57BD10F4B0AB.png|Withered Bonnie standing in the office BB34A19D-FA4B-4999-8CB3-243E794791A4.gif|Withered Bonnie's jumpscare Trivia * On mobile, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Freddy take longer to leave the office *Although hard to see on cameras, Withered Bonnie no longer has any suit on his left foot, much like Foxy's from the first game. *Withered Bonnie lacks his left arm and nearly his entire head, with only the lower jaw and part of the endoskeleton's head remaining. *The Freddy’s Files claims that Bonnie can enter the office through the hallway, although this is not true. *Withered Bonnie now has a bright red light where one of his eyes were. This makes him look far more unique than the other withered animatronics. *Withered Bonnie’s mugshot from the Custom Night is very similar to how he looks in the hallway. * Withered Bonnie will become extremely active from Night 3 onward being much more active than Chica, rather like the first game. * In Ultimate Custom Night Withered Bonnie seems to like making puns about faces, possibly related to him having no face at all. Errors *In Withered Bonnie’s mugshot from the Custom Night, his bowtie clips through his jaw. This also happens when he’s in the hallway. |-|Rockstar Bonnie= Rockstar Bonnie is a Rockstar Animatronic and is a part of the Rockstar Band, he is the FNaF 6 version of Bonnie and like the other Rockstars can be bought for 2000 dollars in Smiles and Servos Inc. Appearance Rockstar Bonnie is a anthropomorphic blue bunny like his other incarnations but has hands similar to Circus Baby, his jaws are separated by an endoskeleton mouth and 4 steel bars, he has pink cheeks, pink eyelids, and pink kneecaps, he also has Bonnie’s iconic red bow tie, he has 2 golden stars on his chest. Rockstar Bonnie also has green eyes. Ultimate Custom Night It should be noted Rockstar Bonnie is vulnerable to the Death Coin. UCN Quotes Sounds Rockstar Bonnie's jumpscare sound Trivia * Rockstar Bonnie is the 4th Bonnie incarnation to have 5 fingers, the 1st being Springtrap, the 2nd being Nightmare Bonnie, and the 3rd being Jack-O-Bonnie. * Rockstar Bonnie’s name is the most appropriate for him as he has a rock guitar. * Rockstar Bonnie has 2 buck teeth, the only other animatronics that have buck teeth are Toy Bonnie and Scraptrap. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria Simulator File:CE1DEB67-6F38-4984-8AE4-75C9FD33385C.png|Rockstar Bonnie on the title screen along with Rockstar Freddy, Chica, and Foxy File:D29FABBA-3179-4A6D-9BEC-C83383C818DB.gif|Rockstar Bonnie performing File:97343414-4BFD-4573-A67D-C6453D44C343.png|Rockstar Bonnie along with Lefty and the other Rockstar animatronics in the Rockstars Assemble achievement Ultimate Custom Night File:5921CEF6-6821-482A-BEAF-4FD744ED5436.png|Rockstar Bonnie’s picture in the roster File:E7FD372D-39A0-430F-B29A-3A15B9E1D382.png|Rockstar Bonnie in the office File:A258136A-8F32-4956-844C-64714FE81E4E.png|Rockstar Bonnie’s guitar in the camera File:8D06D869-C922-4FC2-A38C-6BF0E84FEF4A.gif|Rockstar Bonnie’s jumpscare Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:FNaF World Category:Variations of Bonnie Category:Entertainer Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Rockstar Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Haunted Category:Antagonist Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Fredbear's Family Diner Category:Help Wanted Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Special Delivery